


Cocktails and Candy Canes

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, HolyClexmas19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Raven's 'brilliant' business venture in the office leads to her sending their boss, Lexa, candy canes every day, pretending to be Clarke to do her friend a favour. However, when Lexa finds out, this causes a complication between their work relationship on the day of the office Christmas party.Or,Will Raven's candy cane business in the office push the two women together, or just cause Clarke a great deal of embarrassment?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Cocktails and Candy Canes

Cocktails and Candy Canes

Clarke had no idea why Raven was so enthusiastic about creating a new business venture revolving around Christmas time. Sure, their boss was offering an extra Christmas bonus for developing a new business idea for innovation and creativity, but Raven always had an ulterior motive. Currently, Clarke was trying to work out what it was. Before she had the chance to ask Octavia her opinion, their boss walked into the room, silencing everyone immediately. 

“Good morning. You all knew of the business venture that was on offer, so I’m here to present the winner with their bonus and for them to introduce what their Christmas business will be. So, can we all put our hands together for Raven,” said Lexa, being the first to start the round of applause. Nervously, Clarke clapped. Her friend was always up to something. Beaming from ear to ear, Raven joined Lexa at the front of the main office, shook her hand, and accepted her cheque. 

“So, my name is Raven Reyes, and I have won the competition!” Raven began, and Clarke recognised Anya (the deputy editor of the magazine) visibly flinch. “My business idea, which I won by the way, is a Secret Santa gift giving programme, including simple treats. These!” said Raven, pulling out two candy canes from her pockets and aiming them at her colleagues like guns. “All you do is write on a sticky note who you want to send your candy cane to; give a donation of about 50p to £1; wrap it around a candy cane; and place it in the box for us little elves to deliver: Simple.” 

To say the least, Clarke was impressed at such a simple but effective idea. It was rare that Raven had such good ideas, but this time, she’d really pulled it off. 

“The box for the candy canes will be situated in the staff break room. Dismissed,” said Lexa in an authoritative voice and the hustle and bustle of the magazine head office began again. Taking a final bow, Raven settled back in her seat beside Clarke. 

“You know Rae, I’m really impressed you thought of such a creative and nice idea,” Clarke began before Raven interrupted her. 

“Oh, Clarkie, how wrong you are,” Raven began, grinning at her friend as Clarke’s smiley expression fell. “I’m using this to my advantage. It was my idea so I don’t have to give donations, meaning I can send as many candy canes as I wish. So, what I’m doing is sending Anya fifteen candy canes every day until the work Christmas party.” 

Sighing, Clarke asked, “Rae, why? Like seriously, why? What is the point?” 

Wiggling her eyebrows, Raven said, “Romance.” 

“Ah yes, because the epitome of romance is bombarding your office crush with candy canes,” quipped Octavia. 

“Laugh all you want, but my plan is bulletproof. I may also have another trick up my sleeve,” said Raven, glancing in Clarke’s direction. 

Clarke’s amusement turned to panic as she asked, “What are you plotting?” 

“Oh, you’ll see Princess.” 

The next day, Raven was dressed head-to-toe in an elf outfit. However, not a very child-friendly elf outfit, thought Clarke when she could almost see Raven’s underwear as she bent over. She was holding a huge box of candy canes and running around like a green fairy godmother, throwing anonymous candy canes at various people. 

“Have your elf a Merry Little Christmas!” she sang as she placed the sweets on their desks. Clarke had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

Once the brunette had gone around the whole office, she stepped up to the two offices at the front: Lexa’s and Anya’s. Turning around back to her friends, Raven threw a wink at them both, then knocked on the deputy editor’s door. When Anya opened the door, it was obvious that she was taken aback – though not unpleasantly – by Raven’s presence in that elf costume. Clarke and Octavia watched as Raven let herself into the office, Anya closing the door behind them. 

“I cannot believe she’s done that,” said Octavia disbelievingly. 

“Tell me about it. She’s either going to get brutally killed, or get exactly what she wants,” Clarke replied as she watched her computer load. 

“Shall we take bets?” asked Octavia. 

“I bet she’ll get her ass handed to her on a plate by Anya,” said Clarke. 

“Then I bet her plan will succeed,” said Octavia. A moment of silence passed between them then Octavia continued, “I don’t know what would have been worse – Raven going after Anya or Lexa.” 

Clarke debated the scenarios, “Lexa is worse. That woman is terrifying. At least Anya still comes across as still slightly human.” 

Moments later, Raven emerged from Anya’s office with a chuffed expression on her face. Clearly, that went well. Both Octavia and Clarke expected Raven to walk straight back over to their table, but when instead she turned next door to Lexa’s office, they both froze. No one knocked on Lexa’s door unless absolutely necessary. Therefore, it was not surprising when the editor answered the door with restless eyes, thinking there was an emergency. When Raven retrieved a singular candy cane, Lexa’s usually unemotional face turned from embarrassment, shock, and finally, confusion. Nevertheless, she accepted the candy cane from Raven gratefully, then closed her office door. 

Looking victorious, Raven returned the box to the staff break room and took her seat at her desk. She cracked her knuckles and breathed out happily. 

“So, I have questions,” said Octavia. 

“Fire away,” said Raven arrogantly. 

“How did your meeting with Anya go?”

“Very well. She was incredibly mad, and I practically saw smoke come from her ears.”

“Why is that a good thing?” asked Clarke.

“I have a habit of annoying the shit out of people, then growing on them. I’ve got five days for that to happen, so we’re right on track,” Raven explained. Neither Clarke nor Octavia could argue with that. 

“Finally, who the Hell had the balls to send the Ice Queen a candy cane?” asked Octavia. 

“By Ice Queen, I assume you mean sexy Lexy?” asked Raven as Octavia rolled her eyes. When she realised she wasn’t going to get a response from Octavia, Raven continued, “Well, the person with all the balls sending her a candy cane was our good friend Clarky here.” 

It took a few moments to realise what Raven said, but when she processed it, Clarke shouted, “WHAT?” 

Octavia slowly turned her head towards the blonde by her side with her jaw dropped almost to the floor. Raven also did the same, but with a distinct cheeky glint in her eyes. 

“Raven,” Clarke began, “what did you do?” 

“Me?” asked Raven, feigning innocence, “I didn’t write my name on the candy cane sent to Lexa. The name on that sticker was Clarke aka Princess, if I recall correctly.” 

“I did not send a candy cane to her. Do you think I have a death wish?” asked Clarke, flapping. There was no way this was happening. She hadn’t said two words to her boss, never mind send her a candy cane. 

“Look, Clarke, I’m doing you a favour,” said Raven simply. 

“I’m sorry, but how is this doing me a favour? She will kill me!” Clarke’s outburst and raised voice caught the attention of her co-workers around her. 

“Listen, Lexa is hot and she’s exactly your type. She’s also gay, single and,” Raven was interrupted by Clarke. 

“My boss! She’s my boss, Rae!” 

“Details, details. You’ll thank me later, Clarke,” said Raven, then placed her earphones in and got on with her article. Clarke swore she was going to kill that woman if Lexa didn’t kill her first. 

Everyday for the next five days went exactly the same. Raven would enter and give out her candy canes, usually singing various Christmas songs and dancing around as she did. Then, she’d enter Anya’s office, but each day, spent more and more time behind the closed door. Following that, she’d knock exactly thrice on Lexa’s door – per the boss’ request apparently – and hand Lexa the singular candy cane with a wink. Each time she did, Lexa picked at the sticker finding the Clarke’s name followed by one of her nicknames, then search out the blonde’s desk and catch her eye. Clarke wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad sign that she could never read Lexa’s facial expressions. Indifference, or stoicism, maybe? By the fifth day, Clarke avoided all eye-contact with her boss when Raven knocked on the door, pretending to be hard at work. 

Whilst Clarke was actually hard at work on the last day, she received a notification on her computer, saying she had one unread email. Confused, Clarke clicked on her inbox and her heart stopped.   
Good morning Clarke,   
Please could you come to my office as soon as you’re free as we have matters to discuss. Kind regards,  
Lexa.

Bile rose up in Clarke’s throat. The only time she had been confined in the same space as Lexa for a lengthy period was on Friday mornings when they pitch all their ideas for their articles that month. That happens once a month and there’s usually twenty other people present, so she’s often overlooked. Her article ideas always immediately get accepted by her boss, so she’s never had to say more than her article title to her. Understandably, this impromptu meeting made Clarke incredibly nervous. 

Turning to Raven, she hissed, “Lexa wants to see me.”

“Lucky you,” said Raven, hardly looking up from her screen. 

“Hardly! If she murders me, my blood is on your hands, Reyes,” Clarke warned. 

“I’ll take that risk. Have fun,” said Raven as Clarke stood up unsteadily. 

It was just a meeting with her boss, said Clarke to herself. Just a normal meeting about her progress probably, with her boss. That wouldn’t be a problem if her boss wasn’t the most attractive, but also most unapproachable woman Clarke had ever met. She delayed getting to her door as much as possible by chatting to each and every one of her colleagues on her way over there. Eventually, she had no one else to engage in conversation with and found herself lingering outside Lexa’s door. She took a deep, steadying breath and knocked. 

“Come in,” came a voice from inside. Slowly, Clarke inched the door open before reluctantly stepping inside. 

Clarke wasn’t expecting what she saw at all. Lexa’s room behind her desk had floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the whole city of London and loads of plants. Her office was incredibly clean and well-organised, consisting of a desk with everything perfectly in place, an office chair, a sofa against the wall, and two other chairs in front of the desk for guests to sit. There was also a coffee machine and water dispenser in the corner. It looked really good. But Lexa looked even better, especially up close. 

Immediately when Clarke walked in, Lexa stood up from her chair and made her way around the desk to be face-to-face with the blonde. Again, Lexa seemed void of any emotion as she outstretched her hand for Clarke to shake. Rather awkwardly, Clarke took her hand and noticed how firm but soft her hands were. 

“I don’t think we’ve officially shaken hands,” said Lexa coolly. Clarke gave a polite laugh, not knowing what to say. “Please, sit,” Lexa instructed, and Clarke did as she asked. “Are   
you attending the Christmas party tonight, Clarke?” she asked. 

Taken aback, Clarke said, “Yeah, yes I am. Are you?” 

With a short nod, Lexa then continued, “Do you know why I’ve asked you to be here?” 

“Honestly, no,” Clarke replied. Lexa opened her top drawer then tipped out five candy canes all with stickers with identical handwriting on them. Oh shit, Clarke thought, and felt her cheeks burning. “Okay, can I just say, I didn’t write those. My friend, Raven,” Clarke began.

Lexa lifted a hand, halting Clarke’s sentence immediately, “I know you didn’t send them. However, it has raised suspicions on the board of the magazine upstairs.” 

“Shit,” said Clarke, “I’m sorry. I swear to God I’m going to kill Raven.” For the first time ever, Clarke noticed a barely-there smile creep across Lexa’s lips. She looked good when she smiled. 

“It’s okay. Please don’t murder her because you have admitted good motive to me, so I’d have to be involved in that court case and honestly, I don’t have time for that,” Clarke chuckled at her boss’ attempt at humour. “I’ve been sent this disclaimer form,” Lexa continued, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to Clarke. 

“What for?” the blonde asked. 

“Well, the board want all employees in potential – casual, serious, or otherwise – relationships to sign a disclaimer saying that you are not being groomed by those higher than you nor receiving special treatment due to said relationships,” Lexa explained. 

Clarke pushed her head into her hands and mumbled, “God this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry this has all happened.” 

“That’s okay, Clarke. Take the form and sign it if you agree with the comments and return it to HR by the end of the day. If you have any questions or concerns about the form, please direct your emails to them.” 

“Thank you, Lexa,” said Clarke before standing up and swiftly exiting the office. 

Signing the disclaimer was the obvious choice. She pulled out her pen and scribbled her signature on the dotted line. She recognised that Lexa had already signed it. 

“You know,” Raven began, reading the disclaimer over her shoulder, “technically, you’re agreeing that you two can bone, like legally. That’s super nerdy, and honestly, the most Lexa thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“That is not what this is,” Clarke’s words trailed off as she realised that it was, in fact, exactly what Raven suggested. 

“Oh, but it is. If you two get off tonight, it’s completely okay-ed by the board. Is Lexa covering her ass for tonight in case she gets off with you?” asked Raven. 

“Come on, Rae, don’t be ridiculous.” But, was she being ridiculous? Honestly, Clarke didn’t want to get her hopes up. 

After she gave in the disclaimer form to HR, Clarke headed back home with Raven and Octavia to get ready for the office Christmas party. She was both excited and nervous as she curled her hair. What if Lexa was protecting her ass in case anything did happen? What if Lexa was worried Clarke would make a pass at her? God, this was a mess, thought Clarke. 

The trio walked into the function room where the party was being held, and Clarke was immediately taken aback. Lexa was stood at the bar, looking more beautiful than she ever had done before. The three women were handed Christmas cocktails on arrival, which Octavia downed in less than fifteen seconds. Clarke kept hold of hers, unable to focus on anything other than her boss in that checked pant suit and crisp white shirt. Her hair – usually up in a professional bun or ponytail – was wavy and cascading down her back. Clarke was caught staring. Lo-and-behold by Lexa herself. Shit. 

“Hello, Clarke,” said Lexa in an unusually low voice. 

“Hi, you look…good,” said Clarke. 

“You look better,” Lexa replied as Clarke blushed. Lexa gave Clarke a half-smile, and Clarke nearly fainted right there and then. She’d never seen the brunette smile before. 

“I, um, signed that disclaimer form,” said Clarke. 

“I saw that,” said Lexa, “so I guess, I can give you this now.” Lexa dipped her hand into her inside pocket and pulled out a candy cane, wrapped in a sticker. She handed it to Clarke, who immediately read what was written on the sticker, To Princess Clarke, Merry Christmas, from the Ice Queen x. 

Clarke smiled widely, chuckling at the thoughtful message, but feeling guilty from the nickname. She seemed nothing like an ice queen. Bowing away, Lexa left Clarke to greet more guests who had just entered. Clarke stood, watching Raven and Anya engage in flirty conversation, Octavia at the bar chatting up the handsome guy called Lincoln who wrote the home-remedy medicine columns, and smiled. Here she was, receiving gifts from her very attractive boss at a party with all her friends, feeling hopeful and Christmassy holding a cocktail in one hand and candy cane in the other. She looked over her shoulder at Lexa, catching her eye and offering her a wink. Time to get this party started, she thought.


End file.
